stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Neo of ZW
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AuronKaizer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shade Link (Talk) 22:17, October 25, 2009 #only for undead things of zelda. #Not sure. Ask Mekkai #No. I also agree on the abusing of the power thing. Check this for more details(and I know Joe is gonna go there to check out the story just to talk about it, that creep) --'Shade' 23:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and he abuses the ability to remove shoutbox comments. I see him make rude or Egoistic comments on the ZP shoutbox, or he is seen making fun of stal wiki and other wikis, then he deletes the comments to prevent staff from seeing them.--'Shade' 00:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Just leave Wikia alone, okay? --Z31T)6311 02:01, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Don't talk to me like I don't know what I'm doing. I know clearly that you're a vandal waiting to happen, you hate on the jews, and something like that is probably going to happen. Just leave Wikia alone entirely now and I will leave you alone, and you can stay in Zelda Wiki. --Z31T)6311 02:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see why you are acting like this anyway, I doubt you want to help out this Wiki, as well as any other Wiki on Wikia. Why did you even hate on us on the first place? We never did anything to ZW, in fact I never said anything, either. Report me, Catherine Munro will see through to you. I doubt she'll do anything to me, you deserve a Global ban. Have a nice life --Z31T)6311 02:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC): :::First of all, we are a sister wiki. We are intertwined. All Zelda, the same rules apply, and we can (as admins) write our own rules. Secondly, you can't forget what you did! What you did was wrong, and you have your own wiki to go on. And again, we're intertwined. --Z31T)6311 03:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I will not unblock you, and what I more so meant to say was that we can write our own rules to an extent to make for a greater experience and give back to Wikia more. Try reporting me to Catherine Munro if you must, but you clearly heed no attention to what you did and that it can be necessary to alternate the rules for a greater good. You of all people should know that under any circumstances. --Z31T)6311 03:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) SILENCE!!!!!!!! Both of you. Lets just have peace. Neo, don't argue, Zelda311, don't argue, and unblock him. Lets settle all of this, and get along.--'Shade' 19:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I just want justice to be served, Shade, I don't know if you've seen one of Neo's hate speeches. He has also offended users behind their backs, and Neo can't argue about that. I honestly just want some justice to be served.--Z31T)6311 22:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Response 1 Right now, were focusing on characters. 2 Just Joe and AK. 3 i'll get back to you on this one.--That Turtle guy 13:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No That is not it. I am talking about Mekkai not unblocking Joe. Sorry I messed up.--'Shade' 20:03, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Ohhhh. I see =)__Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 20:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Ha, it's funny, that, though our sites are rivals we (atleast us) can still be friends. Well all and all, I've abandoned Zelda Gazette. Due to the memories left behind it and Zeldapedia, (Zeldapedia and Zelda Gazette) I'm abandoning it. Sad, it is. But I just have to leave it behind. Anyway, I'm trying to gain some authority on ZP. I am currently the 19th highest contributor to Zeldapedia. :D, but I have yet to gain Rollback. I tried applying for it, but (though I was applicable to it) I got rejected for a different story (including Zelda Gazette) that I'd rather not go over. I'll be honest, and I hope this doesn't offend you, but if you guys want to stay in the "competition" you really do need to "finish" Zelda Wiki. We're ahead of you. Though (for me atleast) it's all a friendly competition. I'm not trying to offend you at all, please, don't take this the wrong way. On a lighter note, I've been doing pretty well lately. Other then my parents' divorce, it's all pretty good. I'm active on Zeldapedia, Zelda Fanon, and a bunch of other Wikis. I hope you have a good day. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 04:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC), your man of the world. :Dude, I take no offense to any of it. While Zeldapedia has a LOT of articles, we pride ourselves as having the best quality. That's our motto. In fact, we're the only wiki around which has a lot of mergists but no splittists. I'm even a mergist :P :And what I mean by "finishing" Zelda Wiki is eliminating all stubs and truly filling in the content. With the release of Spirit Tracks, however, we're sure to see TONS of new articles come up! We've already begun them, actually, and it's been grinding our server to a halt, nearly! (We're on our own private server which we share with Zelda Universe.) :Sucks that your parents divorced. My friend went through that a long time ago. He's better now, though. In any case, it's nice talking to you again. Good luck with your quest for adminship, so to speak. I'm off to do homework and play Assassin's Creed II. Peace!__Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 20:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) How goes it? Aside from my obivious disagreement with your above statement about ZW(I'm an admin at ZP after all!), I haven't talked to you in awhile.'-- C2' / 01:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) shade i didnt block shade for anything. just so you know hes my friend i wouldnt do that to him--Ironknuckle1 23:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I know. He wrote IK, though, so I was wondering. But when I checked the ToC block logs, it wasn't there, so I figured he was wrong :P__Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 20:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i messed up. Sorry bout that--'Shade' 00:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC)